Aria (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' " *'Afternoon:' " *'Evening:' " *'Night:' " ' ' *'Winning a Contest:' "Player, congratulations on winning. My father says that you were wonderful. ♫" *'Lose a Contest:' "How was the performance? Don't worry about bad results. Do your best again next year." *'Talk too Much:' "Hey..." ' ' *'Favorite Gift:' "O, this is wonderful. You have good thought. I'm so happy.♥ Thank you very much." *'Loved Gift:' "O, I like this. I'm so happy. Thank you very much.♪" *'Liked Gift:' "Thank you very much. I'm really happy.♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "Wow, thank you.♫" *'Dislike Gift:' "O, no, I don't like this." *'Hated Gift:' "I'm very sorry. I really hate this..." *'Horror Gift:' "Shut up! You lookin' for a fight? No? Then throw it away, buddy!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' " *'Bad Birthday Gift:' " *'Multiple Gifts:' "Excuse me, I've got enough." ' ' *'White Flower:' " *'Purple Flower:' " *'Blue Flower:' " *'Yellow Flower:' " *'Gold Flower:' " *'Orange Flower:' " *'Light Green Flower:' " *'Green Flower:' " *'Pink Flower:' " *'Dark Pink Flower:' " *'Red Flower:' " *'Rainbow Flower:' " ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is nice. It's so warm that everyone looks happy.♥" *'Late Spring:' "The flowers and animals are so happy in spring.♫" *'Early Summer:' "I don't like summer, so I don't go outside much." *'Late Summer:' "The sun and the river are dazzling in summer...☆" *'Early Autumn:' " *'Late Autumn:' "It was a great *'Early Winter:' "Winter feels like it's a little colder." *'Late Winter:' "The greenery is on the earth next time. It's so cold today." ' ' *'Sunny:' " *'Cloudy:' " *'Rainy:' "I don't like rain. My mother says that she's fine, but actually not. I have to be strong for her." *'Snowy:' " ' ' *'Christmas Eve:' "The Christmas Eve is tonight. If you want to see shooting stars, come to Mount Sunbeam Island." *'On her Birthday:' " *'New Year's Day:' "Reflecting on the past year, many things happened. I hope next year will be successful." *'Valentine's Day:' "Valentine's Day is today. I'm planning to bake a cake with my parents. ♥" *'White Day:' " ' ' *'Engagement:' "I don't need to wish for anything, really. But I will." *'Pregnancy:' "I'm deeply moved when the baby is kicking my tummy..." *'After Baby's Birth:' " *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' " *'Baby (Stage 4):' " *'Baby (Stage 5):' " *'First child grows up:' " *'Second child grows up:' " *'Your children return:' " *'Engagement:' " *'Pregnancy:' "I hear that you are expecting a baby. How wonderful.♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your new baby. I hope the baby grows to be strong and healthy.♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "A baby cries so much. I'm sure it's tiring. I recommend herb tea to relax you." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "A baby's education starts from when it was very young." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Babies are very unpredictable. You can't take your eyes off of them." *'First child grows up:' "Child is very responsible and reliable.♪" *'Second child grows up:' "I'm looking forward to teach Child how to cook." *'Your children return:' " Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue